Deadliest Games in HistorySYOT
by MockingjayOnFire12
Summary: Dare to enter the deadliest Games in Hunger Games history...


It is the 95 Annual Games and the Arena is the deadliest in history...

The Arena is in 8 sections and each section has specific horrors...

Deadly Sea- not all tributes know how to swim, but drowning will be the least of your fears. It would also be wise to anticipate tsunamis.

Sun Blockers- the Gamemakers have created a device that can block out the sun. All bets are off as long as the arena is pitch-black…

Heat Seeking Lightning- typical lightning may be attracted to metal, but in the arena, the lightning is drawn to human flesh.

Heat Wave- you will face temperatures you didn't think possible. Even a mirage would be welcome.

Murky Swamp- Crocodiles and other wild things lurk deep in the recesses of these dark and deceiving waters.

Crocodiles- these hostile creatures are capable of deadly bursts of speed. And don't try running in a zigzag manner, because they can too.

Poison Ivy Gardens- these plants may seem harmless, but if you come into contact with them you'll experience 48 hours of excruciating itching.

Giant Human Magnets- when activated, all the remaining tributes will be pulled into one area.

Acid Rain- seek shelter. This synthetic downpour will burn your skin on contact.

Mountain Side- the universe may be indifferent toward your survival, but these peaks and valleys want you swiftly eliminated.

Giant Hawks- these massive birds will not hesitate to pick you up by the claw and drop you wherever they want.

Earthquake- Without warning, the earth's crust will tremble and release seismic waves that will rearrange the arena's landscape instantly.

Poisonous Stream- Quench your thirst at your own risk. And trying to wash out that fresh wound may only cause it to double its size.

Laughing gas clouds- These mind altering clouds will leave you feeling numb all over. You'll also temporarily lose what is left of your sanity.

The Jungle- glorious waterfalls, beautiful creatures, and exotic plants that will rip your throat out…have fun.

The Falls- these majestic waterfalls will appear and reappear at random times and places. Hopefully you can withstand the extreme pressure of water.

Huge Venus Fly Traps- these large creatures will not hesitate to swallow you whole.

Wild Fire- you will need to outsmart fast moving scorching flames that suddenly change direction.

Volcanic Wasteland- rumor has it this seemingly dormant volcano will rumble to life any time it feels like it.

Volcanic Eruption- beware. A mountain is not always just a mountain. And we're not talking ordinary lava here.

Disguised Trenches- watch your step. You could fall into a hole in the earth at any given time. And you may not get back out before it closes up again.

Rabid Wolves- these aggressive beasts are out for one thing and one thing only…your flesh.

Mudslides- when you least expect it, the earth will slide beneath your feet.

Desert World- you will face the harshest elements imaginable, and they will change in a second. But don't despair…the heat stroke will take your mind off of your unbearable condition.

Snake Pit- if you suddenly find yourself in a snake pit, it is safe to assume the venom from each fang is there for your torture.

Quicksand- never lose sight of your surroundings. One false step, and the earth will digest you slowly…

Tornadoes- take shelter. Man-made tornadoes will appear in the arena in the middle of the night.

Sand Storms- when the sun sets, heavy gusts of wind will turn sand into supersonic pellets of death.

Emerald Forest- this lush forest may be bursting with life, but it won't be hesitating to take yours…

Paralyzing Water Sprinklers- if just one spray of paralyzing water reaches your skin, you will instantly lose the ability to move for at least an hour.

Flooding- You better know how to swim. Sudden torrential downpour will transform the arena into a sopping blood bath.

Landmines- be sure to move with caution when near intricately placed land mines. One false step, and you'll be blown into a thousand pieces.

Frozen Wasteland- with the hidden dangers at every turn, frostbite will be the least of your worries.

Blizzard- one moment it will be sunny and warm. The next, frigid and unbearably snowy. You won't know which way is up.

Avalanche- the Capitol has rigged the arena with several explosives that will trigger an avalanche on command.

Sonic Boom- if you are exposed to this deafening sound, the blood rushing in your ears might be the last thing you hear for a long time…

Giant Hail- When the skies open up, boulder sized chunks of ice will fall from the heavens.

NAME-

AGE-

DISTRICT-

APPEARANCE-

HEIGHT-

WEIGHT-

PERSONALITY-

FEARS-

WEAKNESSES-

STRENGTHS-

WERE THEY TRAINED?-

FAMILY-

FRIENDS-

BACKGROUND-

REAPED OR VOLUNTEERED=

REACTION-

WOC-

REAPING CLOTHES-

INTERVIEW OUTFIT-

CHARIOT OUTFIT-

INTERVIEW ANGLE-

WHAT THEY DID IN PRIVATE TRAINING-

SCORE-

ALLIANCES-

BATTLE STRATEGY-

WHAT THEY GET AT CORNUCOPIA-

SHOULD THEY WIN?-


End file.
